


Hakeldama 2.0

by EmeraldFondue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Hakeldama, I am not killing belomi if ur wondering chill, Justice, Revenge, Satisfying, annoying characters die, bellamy redemtion 2.0, evil characters die, fixing all their fuck us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt of ‘fixing’ 3x05. All the frustrating things that made a bunch of people, including me, angry are now being fixed with some angry writing. </p><p>Pike, Jaha and Bellamy get what they had coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakeldama 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get over these frustrating characters and scenes in Hakeldama, sure you know what I mean, eh?  
> This actually helped… This is just what we all wanted. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find this exciting OS on tumblr, kids: http://elsannafondue.tumblr.com/post/139629329512/an-attempt-of-fixing-3x05

The first shot went straight through his head. Abby stared in shock as the lifeless body fell soundlessly to the ground. Kane rushed over to pull her and the others away and out of sight. They had to get away as long as they could. He dropped the weapon as they hurried to the nearest exit, he had memorized the fastest ways out of Arkadia when things first started to boil up. Now the station was a mess. There was smoke everywhere and no one had even noticed their dead chancellor yet. He could finally make good use of that knowledge. 

Everything had suddenly gotten out of control after Bellamy started to question Pike in public. He had caused the mess that put the other one in charge, and he had created what led to his death, now. Clearly he still didn’t seem to entirely know what he was doing, which was more than just problematic, but Kane and the others, the ones who weren’t on the chancellor’s side, had used his new found change of mind for their own benefit. Pike would no longer terrorize or kill innocent lives.

 

When the smoke came up, Jaha thought quickly. He grabbed ALIE and tried to sneak away. But when he realized that the AI was falling behind, it was already too late. The backpack that was keeping her by his side had been tampered with. The man cursed under his breath, blood boiling with anger. Who dared do this? Had he not tried to save them all? Had he not done everything he could have for them? Was this how they repaid him? When he looked up from the metal thing, he saw a thing figure at the end of the hallway. For a second he hoped it was her.  
“John…”, he whispered, barely hiding how furious he was. The smoke cleared up enough to show the young man stepping towards him, as well as the grenade he was holding. Murphy stopped. Eyes fixed on Jaha.  
“Raven made this one”, he looked at the weapon and turned it around carefully, “wonder what’s the difference to a regular grenade.” He looked up, eyes dead. He had been dreaming of this day for so long. Thelonious opened his mouth to speak, but the younger man wouldn’t have it, with a last glare he pulled the pin. The terror and betrayal in Jahas eyes were the last thing to be seen of him before flames consumed his body. Murphy made it around the nearest corner just in time, not noticing that they hadn’t been alone in the hallway. The explosion took Jaha and Jasper to nothingness.  
  


The last thing Octavia had seen before everything went black was a metal piece coming from the ceiling. Now that she opened her eyes again, head aching, she was surrounded by smoke that hadn’t been there before. She blinked and touched her forehead, finding something wet. Blood. But she was fine, thank god, she was fine. The brunette groaned and tried to sit up, still too dizzy, she felt something or someone push her back to the floor.  
“Careful….”, an all too familiar voice whispered carefully, slightly unsure.  
“What…”, she murmured, trying to open her eyes again and see, “Bellamy?”

“I’m sorry O…”, he tried to smile at his sister, he hadn’t in too long, “For everything. I know that words can’t fix this.” He paused, looking at her, trying to gather his confidence, she had always been the most important person in his life, “but I needed to tell you this before I left. I am so so sorry O. I love you.” She tried to answer but the blurry image of her brother got smaller and smaller and before she could say anything, he was gone.

Seconds after someone came rushing to her, “..ah, found you. Here, let me help you up.”, he must have send them. 

 

It took about three days for him to reach Polis by foot. As soon as he got to the tower, he was being detained by a group of guards. Two of them grabbed his shoulders and arms, while a third one headed to to report the intruder. He didn’t really think that they would let him speak to their commander, but he had to try. This was the last step of his attempt of redemption.

Upon hearing about Belomi kom skaikrew, daring to enter the capital, the commander had him brought in front of her throne. Bellamy was pushed down by one of the guards, to kneel in front of Lexa. “Why did you come here.”, she stood up, taking a few steps towards the man who had slaughtered three hundred of her warriors in cold blood.

Bellamy doesn’t wait for the right time before he speaks up, “I have come to offer myself as an act of redemption for what I have done.” He swallows, “Blood must have blood.” Bellamy doesn’t know if she knows about Pikes death yet, but it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t deserve to be treated any better because of his help in overthrowing Skaikrews government.  
Lexa nods, her face free of any emotions, she paces for a moment, looking at a sword that’s hanging on the wall to Bellamy’s right. He swallows again. Then she walks over to Indra, the woman he had almost murdered in her sleep.  
They exchange some quite words in Trigedasleng that he can’t quite understand, before Indra hands her a knife. She gives him a short glare as Lexa steps up to him. He wonders how she’s going to do it for a moment. Will the torture him? Or will she make it quick because he used to be friends with Clarke? “Your offer has been accepted…. Bellamy.” She stops right in front of him and he has to look up to still be able to see her face. “I will have justice for my people.” This is the end, he thinks. His heart beats wildly in his chest, like a rabid animal trying to escape. Then she turns around and walks back to her throne. The knife vanishing in a one of her pockets.

“Blood must have blood. However, I have been told about your chancellor. So I will find a different way for you to pay for your actions. For now you will be sent to lock up as a prisoner of war.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Belomi get’s to redeem himself and Pike & Jaha are finally gone :) Meanwhile Lexa still get’s to get blood for blood, tho Bell can earn everyones trust back over time.  
> John and Raven can be happy and nothing will happen to them ever again  
> Sorry for hitting Octavia but that was the only thing I could to so she’d hold still for an apology…


End file.
